1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes organic light emitting elements, each formed of a hole injection electrode (such as an anode), an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode (such as a cathode). Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons (that are created when electrons and holes are combined) drop from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display displays an image by using the generated light.
The OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight of an OLED display can be reduced since a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
Such an OLED display may experience a short-circuit problem in an anode and a cathode due to impurities such as particles. Accordingly, an aging or burning process may be added during a manufacturing process of the display device to eliminate the impurities. During the aging process, a shorting bar is formed by connecting data lines in one line and another shorting bar is formed by connecting scan lines in another line. After the aging process is performed, the shorting bars are disconnected.
However, the aging process is performed before the display device module is completed, such as before any thin film encapsulation. Thus, the aging process cannot be further performed to correct a failure generated due to fine particles that takes place after thin film encapsulation. Thus, a progressive failure is generated due to impurities such as non-eliminated fine particles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.